


In the Storage Closet

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: Bucky and Jemma have only a short amount of time together before he has to leave again, and Jemma knows what she wants to do with it.





	

“We should stop,” Bucky mumbled against Jemma’s lips, but instead her hand slid to his pants and yanked at his buttons. “Jemma,” he started and grabbed her wrist.

“Three weeks Bucky,” she lamented. “We had one night and then you were gone three weeks. We have twenty minutes and then you’re gone again for another week. The rooms secure, so stop talking.”

She yanked his zipper down and he blinked for only one moment before he was yanking her shirt from her skirt and pulling it over her head. Bucky pushed his pants down enough to grab his erection to free it and then yanked her skirt up to her hips and hauled her up the wall.

Jemma never wore skirts.

With his body holding her up he yanked the cups of her bra down and took her nipple into his mouth. As he did so her hips bucked against him, the slick material of her panties rubbing against his dick and he forced himself against her hard.

“Hurry,” she whimpered with her head thrown back and her fingers buried into his hair.

“This is going to haunt me for the next week,” he mumbled as he pulled her panties to the side, pulled back to line himself up, and pushed into her. For a moment he panted into her neck. They’d had sex one time before this. Just once. Now he was about to fuck her against a wall and he thought it might be a little more then he could stand.

“Oh bloody hell, Bucky,” she moaned and rolled her hips against him, tightening her core around him. “Move, please.”

He released a puff of breath against her skin and lifted his head. “Don’t scream.”

As much as he wanted to hear her, it really wasn’t a good idea in the middle of a SHIELD facility. Instead, he was treated to her muffled screams into his shoulder as he pounded into her.

She came with a wail and he thrusted into her fast and sloppily, chasing his own release.

As they both came down Bucky buried his face into her damp neck. “Fuck,” he whispered.

“This is so inconvenient. I think a case could be made for you being deprived of sexual release for decades and it would be unwise to allow you to proceed with this mission until you’ve had sufficient release. I’d prescribe not leaving bed for a week.”

Bucky chuckled weakly against her and forced himself to raise his head to kiss her neck. “You are not telling people that I haven’t had sex for decades so now I’m making up for it.”

“When you say it that way…”

“Especially when it’s you dragging me into secluded rooms.”

“Well if you didn’t enjoy it….” She started, her voice turning haughty.

At that Bucky raised his head and propped his forehead against her. “Jemma, trust me, I’m going to be thinking of little else until I get back.”

He let her down carefully, making sure that she was firmly on her feet, and tucked himself away while hunting for her shirt. When he turned around she was shimming out of her underwear and mentally he cursed himself. He wasn’t going to un-see Jemma with her skirt hiked up and her breasts spilling out of her bra anytime soon.

“Pass me that bag please,” Jemma pointed at a small table.

Bucky grabbed the small, feminine bag and glanced in it. “Jemma, did you really come prepared to have sex in here.”

She snatched the bag from him and glared. “What?”

He only cocked an eyebrow.

“What is wrong with being prepared? God forbid I want to clean my self up a bit and not walk around the rest of the day with our combined bodily fluids all over me!” She grabbed his arm and shoved him at the door. “Now let me clean up. Wait outside.”

Bucky unlocked the door and slid out the small opening she left him, the entire time trying to hide a smirk from her.


End file.
